Date at the Beach
by Princess harvest
Summary: PruHun. Gilbert take Elizabeth on a date to the beach. Don t step on any shells!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day on the beach. The waves were flowing, the sun was shining and there was a soft breeze blowing. Two teens were walking along the shore.

"Liz vhy are you looking down? Vhy aren`t you looking at the awesome guy who took you on this date?!" A boy with sliver hair and odd red eyes.

"I don't vant to step on any shells Gilbert! It hurts." The girl said not looking up as they walk.

"Liz vho cares? They are just seashells? I me- OW!" Just as he took a step, a sharp shell stabbed him in the foot.

"HAHAHA!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Not funny I`m too awesome..." He said grabbing his foot. He saw a tiny sea shell that had a tint of blue. It was whole unlike the one that stabbed his foot.

"Hey Liz... I found this sea shell do you want it?" He said showing it to the the Hungarian girl.

"Thank you Gilbert it`s pretty!"

"I thought it was as awesome as you..." He says looking away with pink on his cheeks. "BUT I`M MORE AWESOME!" He says jumping up grabbing the atteion of the other people at the beach.

Elizabeth looked around, "Hey Gil I see a restaurant over there how about we get off the beach and continue the date there so we don`t step on more shells?"

"Ja. That sounds awesome. (Still not as awesome as me though.) " Gilbert says looking to the little joint.

Elizabeth smiles grabs his arm and drags him to the restaurant laughing with Gilbert fallowing behind.

* * *

**This was a small drabble I came up with after going to the beach. I was trying not to step on any shells the whole time. When I did it hurt ALOT! Sorry if they are a little out of character. The was a little drabble I typed up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Okay, SUmONeIMPOrtant asked me to type what happens next. So I shall.**

* * *

The two walk into the place the was a simple little place. It had a light free feeling and lots of light.

"Welcome, is it just two?" A waiter asked smiling.

"Ja." Gilbert said smiling.

"Please, fallow me to your table." The waiter said moving from behind the desk.

The waiter walked to a table by a big window that had a view of the beach were Gilbert's foot got stabbed by a shell.

"What will you have?" The waiter said pulling a note book out of nowhere.

"Vell I'll have a beer-"

He noticed Elizabeta glaring from the other side of a table holding a frying pan (that also came from nowhere).

"I mean Soda."

"I'll have a iced tea with lemon." She said smiling.

"Alright." The waiter said walking into the kitchen.

"So how`s Antonio and Francis?" Elizabeta asked looking to her boyfriend.

"They are fine.. . But I AM AWESOME!" He said jumping up earning looks from many of the other people there.

Liz pulled Gil down to sit in his seat before he got them kicked out yet again.

He burst out saying that during many of their other dates and she always talked their way out so they wouldn`t get banned.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said putting down their drinks. "What would you like to eat."

"I`ll have some fries." Liz said not that hungary.

"Make it a large." Gil said wanting to share.

"Alright." The waiter said.

**_Later outside_**

"Zee Ludwig I told you they were dating." Francis said pointing to the two in the window.

"They are really a different couple, right?" Antonio said laughing.

"Ja. But why did mein bruder hide this."

"Because he likes to annoy you."

"Why would this annoy me he is becoming responsible."

"Ludwig... He will never grow up."

"Ja. I can only dream."

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!?" Elizabeta shouted flames in her eyes.

"RUN LIKE FELICANIO!" Ludwig shouted fearing the woman and referencing his Italian friend.

The three burst off into a sprint dashing off.

"Kesesesesesese~ Remember when it was West instead of me?"

"Yep." She said flames in her eyes throwing the frying pan hitting Gilbert's head.

"Ow! Mein awesome head." Gilbert said falling to the ground.

"Sorry... It felt natural to do that." She sighed picking up Gilbert.

"Ow let`s go home."

**Time skip**

"Thanks for taking me out Gilbert..." She said kissing his cheek.

"You missed." He then grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Kesesesesese."

Her cheeks grew a little pink as did his.

"Vell I`ll see you at the world meeting?" He asked beginning to walk home.

"But your not a country anymore!" She stated.

"So?"

"Szeretlek. (1)" She yelled rolling her eyes at him.

"Ich liebe dich auch. (2)" He shouted jumping into west`s car which he "barrowed".

She closed the door smiling at the seashell her boyfriend gave her.

* * *

(1) I love you.

(2) I love you to.

I don`t speak German or Hungarian so correct me if I`m wrong (I used Google translate).

So I hope you all enjoyed. ^^


End file.
